Tsunami drabble
by MasturbatingTurtle
Summary: I apologize if it's not very good.


Pew.  
The sound resonated through the room, from the arcade machine at the... fuck was it a diner? i don't care Nanami had been playing video games all day, as per usual, but something was wrong today. She was off of her game, metaphorically speaking. The previous night, she had seen her nervous and anxious friend in a compromising position at a party, and the image of that hadn't gone away from her head since then. And it was happening again. She just lost another life in her video game, sighing a bit. The games had done nothing to distract the thought, and her legs quivered again.

It was.. frustrating to say the least. The gamer girl couldn't take care of herself, in fear of all the cameras watching her on the island. She could barely keep herself from sliding her hand down there and doing the necessary actions to rid herself of this sexual frustration. Looking around for any blind spots for possibly the thirtieth time, where camera nor human could find her, only to fail, yet again, she whimpered. It's not something she had normally done before, but it was unbearable enough, that even letting loose sound helped just a little... Unbearable.

She remembered the Monokuma arcade machine in her cottage.  
The cottage with a single camera.  
The cottage with a bed that has drapes and a thick blanket.

Not even bothering to finish up her game, she urgently went on her way to her cottage, not saying a single word to the others on her way.  
Slipping into her cottage, her room was still set up as it usually was. Why wouldn't it be? Games strewn all across the room, the Galaga carpet, Monokuma machine in the corner, and.. the camera. That was a problem. She... did have those drapes and blanket. Slinking into her bed, almost unable to control herself, she carefully undid the ties holding the drapes to the pillars of the bed, the semi-transparent cloth, slightly obscuring the sight from outside and inside of the bed. Covering herself with the blanket, she pulled down her skirt and panties ever so slightly, and started gently running her finger along her already drenched slit, squeaking and whimpering a bit, almost pushing her hips into it.

She was never good at controlling herself in sexual situations. Her thoughts, rather guiltily in fact, wandered off to thoughts of kissing and nipping at her friend's neck, slowly unbuttoning her blouse, and watching her shift around uncomfortably as she went through the whole process of undressing the shy friend. Her finger sped up a little and she whimpered a bit again, biting her lip to stifle them this time, when a knock had been heard from the door. Jolted from her fantasy, she sighed and hoped her face wouldn't reveal much about her current status. Begrudgingly getting up from her bed and pulling her lower back on, she opened the door only to see the friend she had been fantasizing about moments prior.  
"N... Nanami-san..?"

Her heart started beating fast and hard, and she took an abnormally long time, even for her, to respond.

"...Ah. Tsumiki-san. Do you need anything?" The gamer's voice had wavered a bit.

"I-I.. um... I saw you in the window... and heard my name..."

Looking away, the nurse fiddled with her fingers and was having a hard time looking at the gamer directly. As for the latter, heat was quickly rising to her cheeks and she tried to quickly work up an excuse.

She failed, though. Opening her mouth to say something, nothing came out of it. She was in a corner here.

However, the nurse had something surprising to say.

"I-I kind of want you too... s-sorry..!" She turned to run away, but Nanami took her hand before she could go any further.

"...Tsumiki-san. You don't have to run from me... or apologize. Do you want to come in?"

"I-if it doesn't bother you..." The girl stood to the side and held her door open, inviting Tsumiki in, who walked in nervously. But as soon as Tsumiki had walked in, Nanami shut the door quickly and pinned her against the wall, kissing her forcefully, her inhibitions thrown out the window, but she stopped to consider Tsumiki's feelings.

"Ah.. I shouldn't have kissed you so forcefully." She said, backing away from her.

But... Tsumiki had suddenly turned the tables on her and had HER pinned against the wall, desperately kissing Nanami.

"N.. Nanami-san.. I need you..." She was unsure how to react, her face turning completely red, but she tried to stop her for a moment, but to no avail. Tsumiki was all over her, keeping her hands against the wall and pushing her against it while kissing her. She finally managed to get in a few words when they had to breathe.

"Ts... Tsumiki-san... the camera... we should get to my bed."

"O-oh..! I'm sorry..!" Tsumiki replied, panicking a little.

"..It's alright." Nanami took her hand and led her to the bed, where Tsumiki had started kissing her again, pinning her against the bed forcefully, mumbling her name while she whimpered and wriggled under her grip.

"H-hnn..! Tsumiki-san, you.. please slow down..." The nurse had not slowed down, however. She slid her hand down below, rubbing Nanami from outside her panties, taking a dominant tone in her voice now.

"You're already so wet... h-how dirty..." Nanami couldn't help but squeak and whimper more, pushing her hips into Tsumiki's hand, desperate for the slightest touch. Now I'm just going to go out on a limb here and say that Tsumiki had a collar in her back pocket or something.

Shut up, reader. I don't care, and kinks are cool.

Taking the collar out of her pocket, Tsumiki put it around the quivering girl's neck.

"Tsumiki-san..? A collar... I..." They were clearly extremely flustered, looking up at Tsumiki innocently.

"Y-you'll be my pet.. I'll make you beg and moan and whimper... you won't be able to do anything without me.."

"I won't..?" Nanami squirmed a little again, not adjusted to the collar. Tsumiki didn't answer her question and got bandages from a first aid kit that she happened to have, which is reasonable, and tied her to the bed with it. Nanami was utterly humiliated, at the prospect of being unable to move, unable to be in control at all. She thought Tsumiki was normally the submissive one, and that she'd be the dom. She couldn't be any further from the truth, and she whimpered a little.

"So noisy... m-maybe I should gag you, too..." Oh god. Gags. She didn't think she would like them, but before she could object, Tsumiki had put a red ball gag on her, and then started to rub her again, which elicited muffled whimpers from her and more writhing around. She couldn't even move herself to get more, which was absolutely torturous. Then Tsumiki started undoing Nanami's blouse, the latter girl deeply blushing and looking away as it fell off, showing her pink lace bra. Tsumiki gave another teasing drag of her finger along Nanami's drenched slit, yet again drawing out another muffled whimper as she tried to speak, tried to beg.

"Do you need to say something?" Nanami nodded, and her gag was taken off.

"Tsumiki-san.. I w... I want you... I-I need you...! Pl-" She was cut off, Tsumiki's finger put in her mouth.

"..S-suck it. Taste yourself... maybe I'll consider letting you cum if you do." Nanami obediently sucked on Tsumiki's finger gently, even more humilated by this action, being forced to taste herself. Tsumiki took her finger out, and thrust it in Nanami gently, the girl gasping and squeaking, biting her lips to stifle the noise.

"H-hn.. ha... Ts.. Tsumiki-san..." The nurse suddenly stopped and looked at Nanami, furrowing her brow.

"D-do I need to gag you again..?" Nanami whimpered and shook her head.

"Tsumiki-sa- N-nn...!" She had been cut off again, writhing around, desperate for more pleasure as Tsumiki teased her, her finger just barely touching her.

"C-call me mistress now.. and stop being so noisy..."

"Tsu.. Mistress... please..." Nanami had put on her best begging face, but it seemed like Tsumiki wasn't swayed by it at all. But.. something particular was happening. Tsumiki was untying her from the bed.

"Ah.. Tsumiki-san, what are you doing?" A leash had been hooked onto her collar.

"I-if you're going to beg like a dog... y-you're going to act like one..." She sharply tugged on Nanami's leash, pulling her forward close to Tsumiki. This.. was Nanami's chance. Her limbs were free and she could dominate Tsumiki again. Quickly taking Tsumiki's hands, she started to kiss her- but, she got out of Nanami's grip and pulled sharply down on the collar again, bringing her down.

"I-I didn't say you could do that... n-now..." She pulled down her skirt and panties, the apron of her outfit still covering herself.

"S-satisfy me.. dog..." Nanami obediently pushed her head under Tsumiki's apron, teasingly licking her wet heat, Tsumiki whimpering and squeaking, her lips trembling and her eyes shut. It seems like that was all what was needed to make her submissive. Quickly, Nanami took ahold of her hands, making sure to get the leash out, and she pinned Tsumiki to the bed, roughly kissing her neck.

"N-Nanami-san.. d.. don't do that..!" She could barely keep herself from melting into Nanami's kisses and hold, already squeaking a little. "Tsumiki-san.. I thought I was going to be the first player... so I will be..." She brought one hand down to drag her finger across Tsumiki, reducing her to a whimpering and squirming mess.

"N.. N... Nanami-san.. I... hn.. h-haa... please give me more..." She nodded and gently slid one finger, starting to slide it in and out, smiling at the moaning girl under her.

"H-haa... nnn... I-I think I'm g-gonna..." Tsumiki kept getting interrupted by her own moans and whimpers, squirming around even more than before, curling her toes and making more noise, which made Nanami stop pleasuring her. Tsumiki looked up at her, her face completely red, and her expression one of extreme lust and desperation.

"...Already? And I thought you were better than that..." Nanami sadistically grinned, and leaned back, letting go of Tsumiki's hand.

"...I think you know what you should do." Tsumiki nodded, getting on her fours and almost immediately started licking Nanami, sliding one of her hands down to her slit, starting to gently rub it. The nurse almost forgot about Nanami, whimpering again as she thrust her fingers in and out of herself, when Nanami tugged sharply on her arm, pulling it away.

"...Bad girl. I didn't say you could do that.. I suppose I'll have to tie you up." She got the nearby bandages, and grabbing both of Tsumiki's arms with little protest, she tied the bandage tightly around them, Tsumiki whimpering a bit at not being able to orgasm.

"N-Nanami-san..! I'm s-so close.. please..."

"Ah.. do what I asked, first." Tsumiki's face was then gently pushed toward Nanami's quivering lips again, and she quickly started licking them, teasing the folds and Nanami squirmed around, whining and squeaking, generally making a lot of noise. Eventually, Tsumiki got to her clit and started gently licking it, generating even more reaction from Nanami. She was panting and biting her lip, leaning up on her arms.

"Tsumiki-san.. k-keep doing that.. please..." She kept obediently licking and sucked a little, sending Nanami over the edge into a panting, moaning and shaking mess, and she pushed Tsumiki away, the girl sitting up.

"W-will you p-please let m-" Nanami had circled around her and almost immediately started fingering Tsumiki again, making her bury her face in the pillow, whimpering and drooling.

"N-Nanami-san..! A-ah..." In short time, she, too had came and was panting on the pillow, when Nanami had gotten back on the bed, fully dressed again, and snuggled with her, shortly falling asleep, which Tsumiki didn't mind, and she soon fell asleep just after the announcement, not having heard it.

"Um, This is an announcement from Hope s Peak Academy s Field Trip Executive Committee It is now 10pm. Please rest peacefully, along with the soothing sound of the waves. Well then, pleasant dreams. Goodnight And don't do that again, you bastards!"


End file.
